


The Lost boys One shots

by RedAngel123



Category: Blood - Fandom, Mature content - Fandom, The Lost Boys - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, gore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAngel123/pseuds/RedAngel123
Summary: My Oc, getting it on with the characters from the lost boys.
Relationships: Male on male - Relationship, male on female - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Dwayne

"Oh my god !! " I screech loudly as I jump up and down, my hands raised in the air as I give my groaning best friend a smirk of anticipation.

" No Remi " He groans out unhappily, pushing past a few of the grinding crowd...trying to stop me from my next act.

" It's to late Ash" I coo mockingly as the right part of my song comes on, giving me my chance. I saunter up to the stage and grin at the people dancing on the stage, lifting my arms up....getting my wish quickly as I'm pulled up.

" Seams we have a new dancer " One of the lead dancers exclaims into the Mike, just as the dance music gets dirtier and rougher in sounds. " Give us a show pretty girl " the man grins my way, getting a mischevious smile in return over the cat calls aimed my way.

" You got it baby " I purr as I start grinding my body to the music , running a hand though my locks of hair...smirking down at a gaping Ash. " This ones for you " I mouth his way as I turn around, my fingers dancing to the zipper on the side of my dress.

I slowly move the zipper down and grin at the many cheers, my lacy black underwear now on show. Oh well you only live once. I through my dress away and start to grind to the music, the sweat practicly dripping down my body...making me shine in the firelight.

" Baby grind on me...." I drawl out happily as I move and twist my body to the music, head bobbing happily. I wave at the dancers in thanks...gaining happy looks in return as I move to the edge of the stage...only to blink as I find myself looking down into beautiful dark brown eyes on a tall dark, handsome stranger.

I blink as he lifts his strong arms up to me, silently offering me the help I need to get down safely. I nod my thanks and place my hands on his shoulders, holding in my squeal as he grabs my waist gently...slowly pulling me down...our body's rubbing together.

" You wanna dance ?" He hums in my ear quietly in a deep smooth voice, still not releasing me from his gentle hold.

"Sure stranger " I breath out, blinking as he expertly starts to grind his hips into my bare ones...making me grin slightly ...my body moving perfectly with his. I lean my head back and keep a hold of his shoulders, eyes closing as he leans down and nuzzles my neck....breathing warm air onto the sweaty skin there. " Relax your body take your time on me " I hum quietly to the music, eyes opening lazily as I slowly stand up....my green eyes finding his sexy dark eyes.

I stare captivated up at him, allowing him to place one of his hands on my shoulder...witch he uses to pull me up to attach his lips onto my own. I blink in shock but kiss back hungrily, one hand going into his black locks...tugging slightly and making him groan into my mouth.

I kiss back franticly and moan as his hands wander down to my thighs...lifting me up so I use this chance to wrap my legs around his strong waist...continuing to kiss him even as he moves us.

" What's your name ? " He husks into my mouth as he finally manages to detache himself from me, his voice going alot deeper as I start to nibble his jaw and neck...frantic for this man for some reason.

" Remi.." I whisper in his ear quietly, tugging on his earlobe with my teeth...only to yelp as I'm slammed up against a wall , my yelp turning into a husky moan as he plasters himself up against me...his coat disappearing ...leaving his chest bare to press up aggaisnt mine.

" Dwayne " He rasps in my ear, rubbing his hips aggaisnt my own. " My name is Dwayne " He growls as he presses his lips to my own again, grinding up aggaisnt me and sending me into a lustful frenzy.

" Dwayne...D..wayne" I whimper loudly as I pull on his hair a little more, my eyes opening to stair into Dwayne's dark and hazy ones. I bite his lip and moan as his large hands wander to my covered breasts...my spare hand slowly trailing down his chest...towards his pants. " Will you Fuck me ?" I request quietly as I undo the button to his jeans with one hand, peering into his hungry eyes.

" Yessss" He hisses into my ear, making no move to stop me undoing his pants. I groan loudly and shiver as he plants kisses on my neck and cheek, his slight stubble feeling so gooood.

I blink all of a sudden when I find myself staring into mischeviois green eyes, my lust disappearing like I've just been pissed on.

" Fuck !" I yelp in fright as I hastily pull myself away from the protesting confused sex god...stumbling around to find my balance. I curse as those familiar hands steady me, but I speed out of them before they can do anymore damage to my libido. " Yahhh bye " I stutter as I try to casually walk out of the alleyway, only to blink as I find myself in those arms again...my face pressed against a muscly bared chest. yum.

" Fuck of Marko " Dwayne snarls angrily, and I bite my lips to stop myself from moaning At the sound....my body starting to shiver at the cold. Damn I didn't think this through....I blink as a long coat is placed over my shoulders... lips on my forehead...just as I hear a familiar sound.

" Remi " Ash calls out loudly, his voice worried...distracting Dwayne who relaxes slightly. I jump out his arms and practicly speed in Ash's direction....dodging the arms and smirking At the curses.

" Ash !!" I call out loudly, waving franticly...the to long sleeve flapping madly at my movements...making my eyes widen. " Shit " I curse madly as I try to undo the buttons, only to growl and give up at the imposobility of it. " Damn sexy git " I mutter unhappily and decide to play it off and act oblivious as Ash arrives... his eyebrow raising at the jacket.

" I found it " I blurt out before he can say anything...grabbing his hand and dragging him back into the dancing crowd...running a hand though my locks as i feel intense eyes watch me.


	2. Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul meets his match 🌟

“Get the hell away from her " I bark loudly, my shoulders straightening as I get ready to fight the assholes that have a little girl pinned to a alley wall...despite the haze I'm under.

"What ya gonna do girly?" One of the men sneers my way, all three of them making there way towards me...thus giving the girl the chance she needs to get away.

" Ya wanna find out ya Cum waffle?" I insult calmly, eyes narrowing in defiance as they start to circle me...trying to scare me. " I ain't goin' down easy pal" I state as I casually pull my smoke out of my mouth, dropping it on the ground lazily...twitching as I feel eyes start to watch me.

I run a hand through my brown locks and eye the three men, a small smirk working it's way onto my lips as they make there move. I lunge to the side just as all three jump at me, using the strength in my legs to kick one over...cackling as I break his leg with just one kick.  
I grab the other by the hair and pull with all my might, sending us tumbling to the ground...cursing angrily as I scrape my elbow on the rough gravel ...but I quickly get back into the game and kick the third in there balls...using my hands to dislocate the seconds shoulder...inwardly laughing at there cries of pain.

I slowly stumble to my feet, sneering down at the groaning men with disgust...flipping my hair over my shoulder...eyes narrowing as i feel blood dripping down my arm.

" Stupid twats" I mutter bluntly in disgust, actually surprised that they hadn't fought harder to beat me....a little dissapointed as I reach into my pocket of my leather jacket....grabbing a smoke. " Oh well " I drawl out casually, turning around to stroll away...only to blink as I literally walk right into a chest.

I stair at said chest for a minute, before slowly lifting my hand up....my finger moving to poke it curiously. I stair stupidly at the chest, realising I'm actually not hallucinating ...and the chest is connected to a laughing male.

I slowly look up and raise a eyebrow as I come eye to eye with bright green amused eyes, eyes that are connected to a wild blonde haired male with a cheeky grin...wide shoulders and over all a nice body.

"Huh...your real...." I mutter softly as I slowly lift my cigarette to my mouth, perching it lazily in my lips as I contemplate life and this hot male before me. " So your real..." I summarise outloud, blinking as the male tips his head back and laughs loudly at my words...his hands unknowingly sneeking to my hips.

" I sure am sweetheart " He drawls out in his nice deep voice after laughing, before leaning down some so we are nose to nose. Huh...polite. " I'm real...and I'm all yours..." He trails off suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows down at me playfuly.

" Your tall " I mutter bluntly, totally oblivious to what he just said and suggested...missing his amused grin as I look up at him. " Listen Tally...I have to go...." I trail off as i saunter out of his hold, reaching into my pocket for my cigarette lighter.

" Now Darlin' why do ya wanna leave old Pauly" The man now identified as Pauly chuckles into my ear, his arm winding around my waist and causing me to pause in my wonder to wherever I was gonna go.

" Listen Pauly...." I trail off hearthardly, pouting as he carefully takes the cigarette and lighter out of my hands and mouth...one of his hands making its way around my shoulders...bringing me chest to chest with him.

" Call me Paul " He hums in my ear , his breath ghosting over my neck...making me shiver slightly at the nice sensation. " You like that ?" he whispers, breathing on me deliebralty ...causing me to whimper ever so slightly.

" Now listen here Pauly...." I try to wiggle away, huffing childishly as he holds on slightly tighter...his hand squeezing my ass. " Listen Paul-- " I grunt as I make my move and harshly bite his neck, gripping hard as he jolts in shock....groaning loudly into the night....his chest starting to rumble.

" Ya know I love it when I'm bitten by your pretty mouth..." He mumbles in my ear, nuzzling my neck and making no move to dislodge me from my mark. I make my decision then....  
I pull away with a gasp as he nibbles my sweet spot, moaning loudly ..my hands slowly trailing up his arms...to grasp his shoulders and hair....tugging his mouth to my own hungrily. I hum into his mouth as he practically eats into my eager mouth....both of us jolting as I suck on his tounge.

" Come on ..." He groans out loud as I jump him, my legs winding around his waist...whimpering as I'm pressed against the cold pavement...enjoying the feeling. I pull Paul down on top of me, legs wrapped around his waist still...moaning into his mouth as he plants his whole body on top of mine...pressing every inch of his muscular body into my softer one.

" Yesssss" I hiss loudly, panting into the night as he moves onto my neck next...sucking marks here and there...his hips grinding into my own for some much needed friction.  
I blink in slight confusion as I hear my name being called from the direction of the boardwalk, the voice slightly familiar to my ears.

" Paul....I gotta go " I moan quietly as he sucks on my ear, eyes rolling back as he groans his own protest when I role out from under him...swaying as I get to my feet....feeling all hot and bothered because of the sexy male.

" Wait Darlin' " Paul protests loudly, wrapping me back up in his arms again..." Don't go....." He trails off quietly in my ear, kissing my cheek playfuly.

" Meet me tomorrow night.." I mutter back to him, voice slurring as the buzz starts to leave my body and mind . Paul opens his mouth to answer...only to be cut off by the voice again...." Goodbye Pauly" I grin...pressing a big kiss on his lips....before running out of his arms.


	3. Marko

I yawn loudly into my hand and watch as my brother walks around the comic shop from my place across the street, rolling my eyes as I spot him talking to two of the boys there.

I twitch when I feel a pair of intense eyes land on my figure and I do my best to ignore them, despite the part of me that wants to look and see who it is.

" Ya know it's impolite to ignore someone who stairs at you..." A mischievous and obvious male voice calls out from behind me , there voice smooth and playful. I deliberately keep my body facing forward...make no move to look at the newcomer.

" To bad I don't care " I drawl out bluntly , twitching as the male takes a seat beside me, the presence going heavy and heated. Ahh shit....

" My names Marko ...what's yours ?" The boy now known as Marko questions me softly, his voice slightly deeper than before...

" Remi " I mutter back, reluctant for some reason to turn and look at this Marko....his presence is different to all the other boys...he makes me feel things I've never felt before....and I haven't even looked at him yet!!

My eyes widen when a cold hand is placed on my shoulder...and he uses my distraction to turn me around...so I'm splawed out in his lap. I stare up into light blue eyes...twitching nervously as he grins down at me with white ...white teeth.

" What the bloody-- " I start to curse angrily up at the grinning male...only to startle in horror as I hear a familiar definitely unwanted voice calling my name. " I'm sorry about this Marko " I sigh softly as I make my decision, a small smirk working it's way onto my face as he loses his own to blink down at me. " It's for the greater good." I snicker as I reach up and grab him by the cheeks...bringing him down slant my mouth over his own.

I wind my arms around his neck...my fingers digging into the wild curls at the back of his head...humming happily as he starts to kiss me back without protest...infact he takes over and spins me around in his lap...so my thighs are cradling his hips.

I moan quietly into his mouth as his hands massage my hips...his fingers trailing slyly under my shirt..his tounge playfuly fighting my own.

"Remi??" I hear that horrible unwanted voice screech loudly over the chatter of the boardwalk...prompting me to pull away from the hot male beneath me. I pull away and look to my left lazily, a smirk on my lips as Marko carries on licking and kissing my neck...stroking my sides soothingly.

" Tyler?....Hey " I drawl out as I start to massage Markos scalp as a reward for his amazing lips and fabulous hands...moaning quietly as he finds my sweet spot...caressing it expertly.

" What are ya doing with him ?" Tyler screeches out again, his face horrified and angry as he watches me get turned on by another male.

" Why Tyler !" I gasp in fake horror, smiling as Marko groans into my neck as my nails dig into his curls...grinding his Jean covered hips up into my leather pants. " Marko...." I moan in lust, going back to kissing his cheek and biting his chin as he continues to make me heat up.

" Remi get the hell of him " Tyler demands loudly, his fave going a ugly shade of red as I slowly turn his way...my eyes hazed over.

" Now why would ah do that ?" I question him blandly, raising a eyebrow as Marko stops suddenly...his penetrating gaze now on me. " You see ....Marko here is my Sugar daddy...." I deadpan with a serious expression, inwardly cackling as Tyler gapes at me with shock and horror.

" Wha...what ?". He croaks out with wide eyes...his red face turning a pale white as he obviously thinks over my words and the meaning. " You mean ? ..." he trails of slowly, and I quickly guess what he is implying ..with pisses me off.

" I'm not a Virgin anymore " I sneer bluntly, lying expertly through my teeth as I glare up at him...holding onto the male below me a little tighter. " So ya can stop bothering me !" I snap loudly, watching with narrowed eyes as he stumbles away...his face in a daze.

I watch as he stumbles away with disgust, before shaking out of my anger as I feel lips being pressed to the top part of my breasts that are on show. I slowly look down and raise a eyebrow down at the male with amusement as I find him grinning up at me playfuly..his hands holding onto my hips still.

" You can stop now " I drawl out bluntly ...smirking slightly as he just leans his head back into my hands..silently requesting a head scratch ..to witch I comply. 

" Why would I stop little lady ?" He chuckles up at me with shaded eyes, groaning happily as I use my nails to scratch...his voice just as playful as ever. " A pretty girl jumps me...Who am I to say no?" He jokes, bearing his teeth up at me.

I just hum at him, casually running my eyes over his attire...admiring his homemade jacket for a few seconds longer...missing his hearted stare.  
I jolt as I hear a familiar voice call my name, my eyes closing slightly with annoyance. I push myself away from Marko...blinking as he follows me...not releasing my hips, thus holding me captive.

" I need to go" I mutter as I try and pull away...only to blink as Marko stands and pulls me into his arms...my chin ending up on his chest. " Damn it Marko ..." I hiss as I try and wiggle free, blinking as he playfuly nibbles my ear.

I persue my lips as a idea pops into my head, a playful glint entering my eyes. I lean up on my tiptoes and attach my mouth to his neck quickly, sucking for all its worth ...eyes slitting as he hisses in my ear... Groaning quietly and arching into my mouth .. Eager? for a mark from me.

His reaction is just what i wanted because he relaxes his hold on me, and I use this as my chance to bolt out of his hold.... Running into the croud... Laughing as he curses loudly.

"Ill find you Remi" He hollars after me, his voice unusually clear over the loud noises.

"I look forward to it Marko" I yell back to him, having a feeling he can hear me perfectly fine .. A grin on my lips as I weave through the croud. Let the chase begin


	4. David

I stare down at the hand currently groping my ass with a blank expression on my face, before lifting my cold green eyes up to stare at the Surf Nazi man.  
" Get your hand of me " I drawl out softly in my smooth but cold voice, reagusting my position on my bike.

" Now why's a sweet little thang like you on that big bike ? " The Nazi guys questions me nastily, grabbing onto my skin tighter...actually hurting me slightly.

" Release me now " I mutter coldly, sneering in disgust up at the man as he leers down at me ...licking his lips. " Very well " I mumble to myself as he ignores my warning, so I move to stand to my feet...only to pause as a cold voice stops me.

"You heard the lady...." The obvious male voice drawles out mockingly in a deep smooth voice , making me inwardly shiver. What a voice. I bite my lip as the man grips me tighter....so I take my chance whilst he is distracted.

I leap forward and slam my forehead into his nose, smirking as he cries out with shock and stumbles back....releasing me and knocking himself out in the process.

" Idiot...." I drawl out bluntly, staring down at him with disgust...before I casually run a hand through my brown locks...easily ignoring the pain in my head.

I hum to myself and take a seat back on my bike, raising a eyebrow as the other man suddenly enters my personal space...his ice grey eyes burning into my green.

"Thanks" I mutter bluntly , twitching as he leans down further...his eyes glued on my own...making me slightly nervous. " What ?" I question as I lean back, trying to put some space between us...but the stranger is having none of that. 

I watch suspiciously as he reaches out with a leather gloved hand...grabbing my chin gently...and tipping my head back to gaze at my still pulsing forehead.

" My aren't you a little spitfire ?" The stranger chuckles to himself in that delicious voice of his, his thumb rubbing my cheek idly.

" Thank-you " I sarcasticly mutter with a amused lip curl.... before I carefully tug myself out of his hold , my skin tingling from his careful touch. I take a seat back on my leather seat, looking up into his ice grey eyes lazily.

" Names David....." He introduces casually, sauntering closer to lean on the wall beside me with indifference, his lips tugged up into a permanent smirk.

" Remi....." I mumble softly to him, raising a eyebrow at him as his eyes stay glued to me. His eyes predator like in the way he watches my every move... my every reaction.

”Remiiii” He drawls out in his low tone , slowly moving towards me again. I twitch and move back cautiously, eyes giving him a quick look over from his thick white mullet and slight stubble... to his tall figure and broad shoulders in his black trench coat. To his striking ice grey eyes.... that are still watching me as he creeps closer.

”David!” I mumble quietly in warning, eyes slitting as he slots his hips in between my open legs. I blink at that and slowly bend my head back so I can keep eye contact with him, swallowing as he leans down so he is literally nose to nose with me.

”Come with me” He hums quietly in a teasing voice, his mouth coming closer to my own. I blink up at him, chest heaving slightly as this handsome male invades my personal space... both of us oblivious to the eyes watching us.

”Where?” I breath out back in challenge, raising a eyebrow up at him. I startle as his hands come to rest on my waist, his hypnotising eyes on my own. 

“Be with me forever”He hums quietly, voice now mischievous as he watches me, bending down further... lips now centimetres from my own. I blink as my hands move on there own up his chest, to the back of his neck and into his blonde locks. 

I swallow before shrugging with a smirk on my lips as I pull him further down, his lips connecting to my own. I grip him tighter as he devours my mouth with his, his hands pulling me flush against his tall strong body.

I hum into his mouth as he carefully pulls me up and off my bike, before guiding me against a pole and pushing me against it. I breath though my nose, my fingers digging into his scalp harshly as I guide his mouth around my own. 

He pauses at my actions obviously never having a female demand or lead before, but soon settles into my administrations...even groaning into my mouth as my tongue tangles with his . I pull him further down and moan myself, pulling back to breath a bit .I blink as his mouth settles on my neck, sucking harshly and leaving a mark. 

“Remi!” I hear one of my girls call out to me, her voice obviously amused at my situation. I turn to her and grin lazily when I find all three of them stood to the side , along with three other males. I pay them no attention to absorbed in David’s mouth to care.

I smirk as I carefully pull away from David, my hands now resting on his chest as I push him away from me a little reluctantly might I add . He smirks down at me in return and bends to press a little kiss on my lips... before stepping back with his hands up in a teasing gesture. 

“ I’ll be seeing you Remiiiiii” He playfully mumbles in his Deep voice, his iced eyes glued onto my own. 

“David” I hum in return , moving to grab my bike before carefully sauntering up to my girls... who all mould around me as they always do. As we walk away I turn around and catch David’s eyes, my lips pulling up and showing loads of teeth his way in a dark smile... all I get is a taunting wave and smirk.


End file.
